The Person Within
by Godismetons
Summary: Robin hides more than his identity and his love for Kid Flash is not making it any easier. No slash
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, guess I'm feeling the ester today so here is another one. don't know if I should wright more or just leave it as a one shot. Just tell me.**

**Btw this is my like second or third ever written story of Young Justice but never put it online (actually don't know why I didn't…) so if it's kinda crapy, sorry! D:**

**Don't own any of Young Justice. (Wish I did :D)**

**Warning: No real warnings… accept for not having a beta reader so forgive my (many) mistakes.**

-\ 11:06 AM Mount Justice - Robin POV /-

_The reason to not reveal my identity is greater than they realize._ I thought to myself as I walked off after training. Kid Flash once again had tried to "accidentally" rip of my mask while sparing.

I was tired of acting like this. And KF was not making it any more easy. My feelings for him became more than just delay at making excuses. It became too much to lock away. Batman told me how dangerous it was to feel affection for people in my life as Robin.

Plus now I'm older it became harder to keep my secret save. My body is changing but not in the way I want it to. I just have to tell somebody, I just have to!

"Robin, wait!" Kid Flash fallowed me. My heart jumped as I heard his voice.

"Yeah?" my voice sounded way too sweet as I talked and the boy stood next to me. Every time when he came so close to me I could not help but talk in a sweet voice. was it because I wanted him to like me?

"I'm sorry that I tried to see your eyes again." Kid Flash told me. "But… I just need to talk to you alone." We both stopped before my room.

"Okay, sure." I said in a light voice, shrugging, as I did what I forbidden myself for so long. I opened my room and let him in. I never let anybody in there. Certainly not _him_!

"You've never let me in your room." He said quickly entering my room before I could change my mind. "And wow what is it clean in here." Kid Flashed said with wide eyes as he stepped into my room looking around as if it was gold.

"Batman want me to keep my stuff and head clear." I answered him so we wouldn't go back to the topic "not letting him in".

Kid Flash stood close behind me which gave me the urge to lean in his arms. My heart run wild and my lips were bagging for his. My head was filled with ways to tell him I wanted a kiss and romantic moments together with him. I could not think of anything else. I turned around so I faced him, trying hard not to become just as red as my Robin outfit.

"I wanted… to tell you…" Kid Flash started awkwardly. "That I've fallen in love with you. I know it sounds weird and I'm sorry to overwhelm you with this." The boy stuttered fast. "I just wanted you to know this and… and I'll be going now." Kid Flash had turned red just as his hair as he tried to escape the awkward moment by running away.

"Wait!" I commend him and he halted imminently.

Turning around surprise written all over his face. "You don't think it's weird? That I'm gay and stuff?" he asked me trying to understand me.

I closed to door behind him and turned back to the red haired boy. "I'm going to tell you something but you HAVE to keep it a secret. A _big _secret!" I insisted the speedster coming closer to him holding a finger up accentuating the "big secret" part.

I removed my mask and looked him in the eyes with mine. I knew the blue color whelmed him only judging by his mouth what felt open widely. Then I spoke up in my normal high pitched voice. "I'm not what you think I am. I'm female…" My words blow him off his feet.

He walked backwards, shocked, meeting the wall with his back. "So, I'm not gay….?"

"Nope, you're not" I giggled as attempt to lighten the atmosphere. His hand reached out to touch my face. As I felt his touch on my skin I could not hold back the blush on my face.

"But how did you… well… covered up you're woman forms?" he asked me ashamed for his words and thoughts.

"Well, I bind them… lucky I don't have that much…" I told him with the blush becoming worse on my face. This was the first time ever I told anybody that I was not a guy. And that made me feel weird but at the same moment I felt so close to him by telling this.

"May I see you as the real you?" Kid Flash asked me the inevitably question.

"Not here." I simply said knowing he was dying to see me "normal". "Come to Gotham Park at 20:30 tonight" I told him and pushed him out of my room. "And now leave my room. Now you understand why I don't like you in my room." I said with a wink as I shut the door.

I almost danced through my room being whelmed by my happiness. I fall down in my bed heart racing like crazy and panting like I had just the heaviest training in life. I finally did it! I broke almost every rule from Batman though it felt so right. I felt like squeaking as a girl who just had her first kiss. _This _was the best day of my life! Kid Flash being in love with me and stuff. I just didn't want this day, this feeling to end.

-\ 8:12 PM Gotham Park- Kid Flash POV /-

I was way too early but I just couldn't wait, those eyes have hypnotized me and all I could think of today was the soft high pitched voice of Robin.

The bench I'm sitting on is cold and a cool breeze flew over my face. Few people past me as I sat there waiting for a girl I've talk to so much but never met.

"Hi! You're early." A familiar voice broke my thoughts. I imminently rose from the bench.

A black haired girl in a short skirt stood before me. The gentle and cute smile on her face made me blush.

"You to. And wow, you look so… girly." When I said that she giggled softly, that was sooo cute! "Say, is that skirt not to short?" I asked her looking at her skirt being lift a bit by the wind and rose my look back at her face to hear her answer.

"Yeah… it kinda is.." I saw her pulling her skirt just a bit lower. "But since I've been so much Robin lately, I had only this at my reach without Batman noticing." Robin answered me with a light blush on her face. "You don't mind, do you?" I imminently shook my head blushing badly.

"But why being male?" I asked her not wanting her to stop talking in her girly voice.

"Because when I was eight Batman thought it was safer for me to be a boy. He was afraid I would be violated. And since I had short hair and boys at that age have high voices it was pulled off easy. so I became Robin the male side-kick from Batman." The girl told me playing with her rather sort hair. Her acting like that while talking totally distract me. I stepped closer to her and so did she. She was closer to me than she ever has and spoke up looking at my with her brilliant deep blue eyes. "You think I'm pretty?" she moved some hair behind her ears as she asked me. That was so adorable. She looked so… so girly and fragile. Not like the tough boy I used to fight with.

And Damn she's pretty. Her hair looks playful and her hips were inviting my hands to touch as she came even closer to me waiting for an answer. "Yes, I think you're beautiful." I spoke as her hands went up. She laid them down in my neck and I laid mine on her hips. Her lips came closer to mine and I smelled her sweet perfume. And another chill breeze lifted up her hair and skirt making her pull her body against mine.

"It's so cold." She spoke up in a soft shivering voice. Whatever she was feeling her breath was hot as it touched my face. I felt like the happiest man alive as I held her like this. Her soft body against mine.

"Then I'll warm you up." I told her, cliché much, as I placed my lips on hers. My body was heating up and my heart was racing. Damn she kissed good. Her lips were cherry soft and the motions she made felt good. Our kissing became deeper and I played with her hair. She held me tight and when I peeked at her I saw her eyes were shut tight, clearly enjoying the kiss.

After a long time we broke apart, breathing heavy. Our kissing felt just like seconds but I saw the Twilight had started as we had kissed.

She smiled at me and then licked her lips. "You're a great kisser." She spoke. That made me blush. She laid her hand on my chest and looked at my with her beautiful eyes. "Is there coming more?" She asked me with a smile on her face.

Hell yes there was coming more! I have like the hottest and coolest girl in town and she is all mine! I think I wanted the next kiss even more than she did.

I have never seen her so lose, so free. She was free from her cage and she enjoys it with the fullest. "Why not?" I acted cool leaning forward to give her yet another kiss but she stopped me.

"Batman is here." She whispered in a panicking voice with wide eyes. "He'll kill me when he sees me like this. I have to go." She said in a soft voice ready to set in a flight.

"Wait. I'll carry you away. That's way faster. Plus I want more than one kiss." I lifted her up from the ground, one hand under her popliteal and one supporting her back. She held me with her arms around my neck and her head leaning on my chest. Bridal style I speeded off with her.

"Why is dad here? Is he looking for me?" the girl in my hands spoke as he took out her cellphone unlocking her touch screen. "what? He have text me that much? 6 text massages."

She start reading them out loud. "Hi Robin, are you coming home? It's getting late and I wanted to patrol with you tonight. … Robin, you're coming home yet? Otherwise I'll start patrolling without you. … Robin please answer my text massages. I'm worried. Is everything okay there?... Answer me Robin or I'll locate you with the batcomputer. … you're in the Gotham park. Are you angry with me? Please answer me. … okay enough. I'm coming your way!" the phone started to rill in her hands. "Another one… Robin please. Are you running away from me? Is there somebody with you? Have the Joker captured you? I'll fallow your track. … Oh my gosh, he thinks I've been kidnapped. What to do…"

The girl was clearly upset but I didn't know what to do. "Okay. First stop running." I did so and put her back on her feet. "Now be very quiet as I'll call him." The girl dialed in the number putting the cellphone next to her ear hearing the beep sounds. Then a click and that a loud voice came from the phone.

"Robin! Where are you! Are you hurt!" the girl flinched away from the phone. She brought it back to her ear as he heard that Batman was done shouting for now.

"Sorry I was just feeling bit off. I just needed some fresh air to clear my head but forget to turn on my cellphone. So I turned it on and saw you had texted me." The girl explained over the phone.

"Your voice sounds high. Have you been crying?" I almost choked when I imagined Robin crying. "Is there someone with you!" Batman imminently reacted on my accidently made sound.

"N- no." Robin's voice sounded hasty.

"You're lying to me Robin. who is there!" The strict voice echoed over the phone.

There felt a silence for a second until it was broken by Robin's outburst.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she ended the call by touching the big red button on her screen and held the phone in her hands and held her hands against her cherry soft lips.

"Are you okay?" I asked the shaking girl laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I have two options… ditch the transmitter and my cellphone, come with you and be unable to return to my father until I'm like 18. Or you'll run and I'll undergo my dad's wretch and I'll see you tomorrow as Robin in Mount Justice." The girl told me in a shaky voice clearly knowing how to ditch her father.

"I have to admit that I like the first option better," I placed a short bitter sweet kiss on her lips holding her head gently in my hands. "but I will go. We'll tell your father when he's ready." With those words I speeded off. Leaving her behind blushing.

When I looked over my shoulder I saw the girl fall down on her knees before she disappeared from my sight. My heart felt broken and missed her warmth. As I left her there I left my heart with her.

-\ 8:41 Gotham park- Robin POV/-

I fell down on the floor with my knees. Tears streaming down my face. It felt like I would never see him again, my heart broken into pieces. I held my cellphone tight as I heard my father steps coming closer.

"Robin!" he picked me up, set me back on my feet and turned me face to face with him. "You're okay?" he asked me as he whipped away my tears, which were leaving a black trace of mascara, with his handkerchief. He lifted up my face father-like so he could look into my eyes.

"Yeah… just a bit heartbroken…" I smiled slightly upon my father trying to hid the new tears welling up.

He looked at me for a few seconds with wondering in his eyes but then took me into his warm embrace. "Just tell me when you've fallen in love with someone and don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry. I just… felt so free in his arms." My voice sounded numb caused by the big hug I was in.

"Will you introduce him to me?" he released me from his hug and looked me into my eyes.

"If you promise me not the be angry… than I will." I told my father with a smile.

With those words we walked off, toward our home. With deep down still a longing in my heart to the boy who had stolen my first kiss.

**So, more or leave it… just tell me :D**

**V**

**Right here!**

**V**

**Also tell me what you think about it :D**

**V**

**You're on the right trail :D**

**V**


	2. Update

Sorry for the wait but here is an update!

I asked you if you wanted this to continue or leave it a one shot… well because many people said they wanted more I made more… but I just couldn't continue this.

First reason because it would suck as first chapter for a story. Second reason, I could only come up with a small part from Robin explaining Batman who her love was… So yeah… not going to be a story…

But no worries! There _is _more. Only not here. I've started a series of one shots what's about Robin and Wally being a couple (with female Robin). I have already like four one shots plans and two are already written :D

So if you would like to read it stop by my profile and you'll find it with the name Baking Cookies. It's already there.

Thank you all for reading this one shot and the many reviews! I love you all! XD

~Godismetons


End file.
